Power Rangers Lost Generation: Underground
This is an article about a unmade, unproduced, and unreleased Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fanfilm. '' '' '' ''Power Rangers Lost Generation: Underground (PRLG:UG, in some titling cases,'' PRLG-Underground'', or just entitled Underground) was the 3rd unreleased fanfilm production of Anthony Marsh, Jr http://powerrangersfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Marsh,_Jr's Power Rangers: Lost Generation fanfilms - based on Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - that was originally set for a release on June 29, 2006. Unfortunately, the film was delayed and production had to be revisioned in November and December 2006 and was completed in January 2007. It was the first PRLG fanfilm project that introduced Wendie Malick in the cast as Sheego/ Tracendra and Miriam Shor 's original incarnation of Carrie Miller (another Pink Ranger) in the series. PRLGUG also introduced Ryan Reynolds , Stephen Rannazzisi , and few others as cast members for a few frequent installments of this original series until 2009's Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (except Keanu Reeves and Shor, who stayed until this and Rannazzisi, who stayed until Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena in 2011-2012). 'Plot' 'Cast ' 'Rangers' * Tobey Maguire - Tony Marshall (Red Ranger) * Tony-Terrell Smith - Browne Jones (Green Ranger) * Will Friedle - Billy James (Blue Ranger) * Elizabeth Banks - Wendy Jane O'Hara (Pink Ranger 1) * Miriam Shor - Carrie Miller * Lee Thompson Young - Austin Weems (Yellow Ranger) * Jesse G. James - Jess Marshall 'Villains' * Wendie Malick - Tracendra * Keanu Reeves - Punk Rocket /Ted Johnson * Stephen Rannazzisi - Jet Rocket / Skobo Johnson * Ryan Reynolds - Christopher Donner, Jr. * Frank Welker - Deviot (voice, uncredited) * Christien Anholt - Spyder Diablo * Christian Bale - Duff Killagan 'Production ' In the beginning of 2005, after Marsh shelved the PRLG 2/Frontline footage, Marsh began developing another "Faux-Sequel" to Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, in which won't please fans during the following two years including the past year 2007. After the previous project, Spielberg had announced that he was not going to direct it nor the next last two installments following. Marsh entitled PRLG 3 as PRLG:Underground in which began a 10-month development period starting in January 2005 and began shooting in November 2005. Starting with the first version, this took the film too far to the next level. Marsh wrote over 90 different versions of the same script in 2005 and 100+ more in 2006 all the way to Spring 2007. He even set the film for a June 29, 2006 release (later set revision dates in 2007). For this film, Marsh wanted the Rangers to go underground with their lives, with Tony (still called Anthony) still seeking fame to glory. For the Rangers' powers, Tony would continue to use his abilities of a aracnhid spider (like Spider-Man), while continuing his duties as the Red Ranger, with the other four Rangers possessing powers unique from him. Browne would possess super-strength, Billy would control and handle his super-speed, Wendy Jane with the ability to stretch- a primary term for "Elasticity", and Austin Weems would make himself dissappear with invisibility. Marsh sought this story and cited it as an inspiration to the 2004 Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles while he was in his Middle School years in Gaithersburg Middle in 2005. After he was refrained from watching the movie and playing its video game adaptation (because of his obsession with that film), Marsh later dropped it in late 2006. The second version was considered as "Subsequently More Depressing and Abusive". In it, he included and involved his father Anthony Marsh Sr., in Marsh's real-life universe, to be an antagonist toward Anthony and Anthony alone with Austin being a minor and being like "he isn't there". Mr. Marsh Sr. found it "Insulting" to his job as a single parent but Marsh continued. When Marsh Jr. finally entered his teens, he made the story very "soul-sucked" and worth the regression. When Anthony (Tony) is pushed on, he feels like being neglected and decides to leave the town and reside West Virginia and live in the Northgate Inn for 8 months so he can forget his father's mean-spirited strictness toward him. For casting on the character of Wendy Jane O'Hara, with Melody Perkins retired from acting after playing in two Power Rangers seasons, Marsh was going for a change of the character's appearence and portrayal at the time. At first, he was considering Elizabeth Daily (aka. E.G. Daily) to play her( but Marsh stated that Daily "Looks too ugly to play her. I wouldn't want her and she looks too old."). Then later, he was considering academy award-winning actress Holly Hunter to do it, making Wendy much older. Tone-Loc and Will Friedle continues the roles as Browne and Billy but their appearences in the PRLGUG footage Marsh shot, made them out of shape. [9]This was the first thing Marsh had ever discovered Malick in 2006, this promo advertisement for the ABC Family TV movie Hello Sister, Goodbye Life. Following this since then, he had a huge obsessive interest into her until 2009 when the Marsh-Malick fan-relation deal was TERMINATED. 10]Malick as Jane Sheego and Duff Killagan would return as returning antagonists, with the exception of Sheego this time in "Full-Goth" attire wearing a black version of the same jacket she wore in the first project. Bale would continue the Duff Killagan role, but in March 2006, when Marsh replaced Courtney Cox for playing Sheego, he was thinking of a actress similar to her but not really. This actress that led him to "full-interest" was actress Wendie Malick He began to recognize and see who she is after her seen the March 2006 issue of People Magazine and had this page of a promotional advertisement of the ABC Family TV movie Hello Sister, Goodbye Life on it and this is when the whole Anthony Marsh, Jr-Wendie Malick fan-relation began. Following this, it was also during the time when Marsh had photos of her from in some other TV show or film other than Hello Sister, Goodbye Life. ''Killagan, on the otherhand, would have characteristics from the X-Men character Wolverine. As the year 2006 progressed, even near by the end, Marsh was collecting some footages of Malick for Sheego's resurrected storyline from the 2005 film ''Racing Stripes and footage from the short-lived ABC situation wedding comedy'' Big Day'' . 'Late 2006-2007 Reversion' In the later updated PRLG-Underground footages, Sheego wears the kind of clothing attire Malick as Jane in Big Day ''wore for the next 6 episodes; A brown-ish black collar-up shirt (with black buttons on it) with a long Indian necklace over the shirt she was wearing and beige kaiki pants. In a later update version of the footage, She would wear the brown-ish black collar-up shirt/Indian necklace combo with a pair of black pants and high-heel shoes and/or boots. In a later 2008 version, she was sported with a black robotic metallic glove. During the time of new footage use for PRLGUG in November 2006, Marsh wanted to include storylines from ''Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (the 6th installment of Tony Hawk's series of pro skateboarding games). When he recieved the game Thanksgiving Day of that year, he found the storyline "World Destruction Tour" 'much interesting but the PR fandom panned the idea also. Before the use of THUG 2 footage, Marsh purchased Tony Hawk's American Wasteland'' first and this was in Spring of the year. During this, he was initially dropping the Lost Galaxy Rangers' suits in favor of something "Urban Underground" with city clothing as a motif and as subsitutes, knowing in his opinion, that the suits were getting "Old" and decided to design something "New". In the next version of the same project, This is what the Rangers wore according to Alvin Sargent's 13th raw scriptment: Tony wears a urban Baseball shirt (with the sleeves colored "red" and the torso part of the shirt plain "white"), black skateboarding gloves, black jeans, and black and white Nike shoes. Browne wears a XXL-sized green ski-coat, robot hands, and black baggy pants. Billy wore a layered blue shirt with some sort of rockstar-like graphic applied (another one had the logo for the skateboarding gear company Element on it and Bam Margera's signature logo) and the same pair of baggy jeans Browne has on but Billy wore a M-sized pair of the same pants. Wendy Jane wore mainly skin-tight clothes; a pink workshirt (but it was darker-toned) and black leather jeans. And Austin wore some random type of clothing (EXCLUDING the yellow Electric-licensed shirt). All together, the Rangers had on skintight skateboarding gear as their armor (kneepads, elbow pads, etc.) but no helmets. Fans were intrigued and unimpressed with this new style for the Power Rangers and they initially panned the concept even worser. In the project's "FAKE" Collector's Edition edit, which Marsh filmed in December 2006 to January 2007, Marsh while filming this new version of PRLG-Underground, was buying new resent footages for the film to trendsend some action and story sequences. He included some custom footage from the 9th installment of EA's Need for Speed series , Need for Speed: Most Wanted , to the first half of the film. He purchased the game for PlayStation 2 as a Christmas present that year. In time for it's use, while he collected other footages to make the story, as it was newly improved, this is when he was recording and borrowing footage from the short-lived ABC comedy Big Day there but the only episodes he taped on the early-mid half of Collector's Edition film was "Alice Can't Dance" and "Boobzilla". During the tapings, however, he only wanted scenes with Malick in them rather than anyone from the show else. He used these two episodes as source footage but when the tape was destroyed by Anthony Marsh, Sr. on June 18, 2007 (Father's Day that year), when he was having an argument with Marsh about something, all the footage for the PRLGUG:CE film has now remained lost forever. '2007: "A Not-so-well Production Revival ' After the aftermath of the damage of the first version of the Collector's Edition Edit's film, Marsh made 4 to 5 (or more) different tapes of the same thing, this time with footage from the PS2 version of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spider-Man_3_%28video_game%29#Reception Spider-Man 3 video game] and later included reruns of the season 4 episodes of the former 7-year NBC sitcom'' Just Shoot Me!'' (while they were showing the reruns on the TBS superstation starting October 2007) but at that time, he only wanted mainly footage of Wendie Malick again as her most-famous role from that show- Nina Van Horn, a boozed-up, sexually lusted former-model. He also captured footage of her from the show's 5th and 7th seasons but not the 6th one. By the time Marsh recieved Spider-Man 3 on DVD (which what he have is a single-disc widescreen version), he used footage from that also. For follow-up faux sequels, he used footage from Spider-Man 3 rapidly several and many times in order to make new story sequences, expecally for the 2006-2008 Power Rangers Lost Generation: The Last Stand, which was supposed to be for a slated May 7, 2008 release. Anyway, with new footage shot in 2007 for both the C.E. and REMIX versions, Alvin Sargent introduced 13-14 new characters for the project, '''Carrie Miller, Punk Rocket '''(the name of a Teen Titans villain), '''Jet Rocket, and others to the script and at that time, when Marsh thought back at the first version of PRLGUG:CE footage, he seeked actress Miriam Shor to play Carrie Miller in the follow-up update versions of the film until 2008 when PRLG:UG was shelved. 'Soundtrack' #Faith No More - "Midlife Crisis" #Disturbed - "Liberate" #Ministry - "No W" #Duran Duran - "The Reflex" #Lily Allen - "Smile" #The Explosion - "Here I Am" #Green Day - "Holiday" #Motley Crue - "Live Wire" #Gwen Stefani - "Wind it Up" #Candy Dulfer - "Soulala" #The Black Eyed Peas - "My [dirty word removed off wiki]" #Toad and Wet Sprocket - "All I Want" #Rock - "I Am Rock" (from the Need for Speed: Most Wanted soundtrack) #Hush - "Fired Up" #Jamiroquai - "It Feels Like it Should (remix)" #System of a Down - "Shimmy" #Mika - "Grace Kelly" #Evanesence - "Don't Cry to Me" #Cut Chemist - "Drums on Fire" #Grand Puba - "I Like It" #Motley Crue - "Live Wire" #Papa Roach - "Getting Away With Murder" #Metallica - "Whiplash" #Kool Savas - "Grind On" #Ministry - "No W" #Nebula - "So It Goes" #The Living End - "The End of the World" #The Thunderlords - "I Like Dirt" #The Thunderlords - "Ice Cream Headache" #Voltera - "Do What Your Daddy Says" #High on Fire - "Devilution" #Thrice - "Image of the Invisible" #Scissor Sisters - "Filthy/Gorgeous" #The Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Knock Me Down" #The Thompson Twins - "Hold Me Now" #Depeche Mode - "Enjoy the Silence" #An Endless Sporadic – “Sun of Pearl #”Styles of Beyond - "Nine Thou (Superstars Remix)" #Queens of the Stone Age - "In My Head" #Jamiroquai - "Feel Just Like It Should "(Timo Maas Remix)" 'Trivia' *This was intended as the first unreleased PRLG Fan Film to be a subsequel, taking place between the unreleased Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 and Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 . It is one of the 4 subsequels that were greenlit but each film went into major production fallouts and creative fallouts thus causing each to be shelved and not be fully released in their respective actuallity. *This was the 3rd original unreleased/unproduced Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-film Marsh made during the actual show's Disney-owned years. This film was developed during the runs of Power Rangers seasons SPD (2005) and'' Mystic Force (2006). '' *The house that Tracendra's army is located in, based on its source, was the same big white house that was featured in the short-lived ABC wedding comedy Big Day ''- the show Marsh only wanted footage from with Wendie Malick's character involved in the clips. That show was later canceled on May 13, 2007 by the network due to the fact that ''Big Day didn't fare well at all in the ratings. *Keanu Reeves' villain character in this unproduced film and in Lost Generation 3, Punk Rocket (which would be a Villamax almagam character) is also the name of an unfeatured villain in the animated Teen Titans ''TV series. * Jet Rocket 's name was discovered by Marsh when he bought a copy of ''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 for Playstation 2 (as a used copy he got for Christmas of '06) as he played the "Carnival" level of the game. *When most of the film's production was set in West Virginia, it is possible if the setting of the film and its story would mainly take place in Mountain City of Terra Venture's Mountain Dome. *The Rangers' HQ in Mountain City is the Northgate Inn located in the Charleston area of West Virginia. *Most plotlines this film borrowed was from Tony Hawk's Underground 2 - World Destruction Tour. **Like in that game, Power Rangers Lost Generation: Underground adapted its version of the game's plot with the Rangers and villains split into two teams - Team Lost Galaxy and Team Tracendra (in the original version of the script and film, based on Wendie Malick's casting, the villains' team name in the war tour was "Team Sheego"). **Some story elements about the Rangers hunting down the top 15 villains in a Blacklist form came from the Need For Speed game Need for Speed: Most Wanted (the 2005 version not the new 2012 reboot game for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3). Unlike in it, here in the film, The Rangers are not in CPU-customed cars throughout. ***The 2005 version of Most Wanted was rated "T" for Teen by the ESRB for Xbox, Gamecube, PlayStation 2, PSP, Nintendo DS and as one of Xbox 360's launch titles while the 2012 reboot game of Most Wanted is rated "E" for Everyone by the ESRB for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita, Windows computers and mobile Andriod devices. *Like in the previous 2 unreleased Power Rangers: Lost Generation films, there are no Megazord battles. *This is the first Power Rangers: Losrt Generation fan-film to be originally directed by the same director who directed the first original Power Rangers movie in 1995. Bryan Spicer lated helped Marsh directed its spin-off sequels in 2007, 2008, Lost Generation 3 in 2009 and half of The Rise of Trakeena for a purposed 2011 release. *This film was developed and made during Marsh's final year in Gaithersburg Middle School during the 2006-2007 school season. Category:PRLG-Underground Category:Power Rangers LG film Series Category:Canceled Projects Category:Unreleased Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fan-films Category:The Lost Movie Saga (2002-2009)